the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Ending: Undie Pressure
Lola: Well, Lincoln, guess you have to give up readin comics in your und9erwear forever! (a red "X" appears over Lincoln's face, and a buzzer sounds signifying that he lost. A close up of Lisa's face shown in realization when she stop lifting Lilly in the air) Lisa: SIBLINGS, STOP!!! (The sisters and Lincoln look at Lisa.) Lola: what's wrong with Lisa? Lisa: I regret to inform you that the contest is not over! Loud Sisters/Lincoln: WHAAA?! Lori: What did you mean? Lincoln ripped off his underwear. Leni: Yeah and Lily didn't cry once. Lisa: if you recalled from the beginning, Lincoln's bet was he wasn't allowed to read his underwear, and judging by he is now he's in his underwear but he did not have any reading material. Lincoln: So that means the bet is still on, I have a chance to win!! (Lola grabbed Lisa by her shirt) Lola: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!! Lisa: I'm sorry Lola, but it wouldn't be right to win on a technicality. (Someone through a rolled-up sock at Lisa's face. A title card saying "2 hours later" as we see Lincoln reading his comic with his baggy pants on and Lily still sucking on her pacifier. Feeling bored after doing all the laundry, Lynn grab the TV remote and turn on the TV, which shows a show about two going on commercial) Tv announcer: we'll be right back after this commercial break! (the screen then turn black as a creepy voice in her head) Creepy announcing voice: coming soon to theaters, it the story of four teens who entered an abandoned Film Studio. As they journey inside the building, they have a strange feeling that someone is watching them. (just then a scary image appeared, which gave out a terrifying scream, which not only caused the sisters and Linclon to scream, But Lily to spit out of her pacifier but crying in terror, which also caused the Red X to appear on her face, with the buzz sound signifying she lost) Lincoln: Yes!! I win!!!! (Lincoln leap out of the chair, ripped off his pants and does his victory dance) Lincoln: Looks like i'm getting my victory undies. (Lola approach Lincoln with her hand sticking out) Lola; congratulate Lincoln, looks like you can so without still have it. (Lincoln and Lola shake hands) Lola: Looks Like you going to get your undies. Lincoln: Thanks, which is why i don't need them anymore. Loud Sisters: Wha?.... Lisa: But Lincoln; you won the bet. Lynn: Yeah! You outlast all of us, Even me. Lana: What the deal? Lincoln: Truth be told, i never wanted them in the first place, you see when Lola made the deal that if i lose, i wouldn't be allowed to read in my ubderwear anymore, so when she said that if i outlast all, they don't complain about my habit, I jumped in the chance and said i wanted the undies. I never expected to win. So let forget this ever happen; deal? (The sister then huddle to talk in secret and turn back to Lincoln) Loud Sisters: Deal! (The scene change to Lincoln and his sisters continung to do their habits, Minus Lily crying. Linclon look at the viewers) Linclon: Ah, rainy days, There's nothing like doing the thing you love surrounded by the ones you love. (As looking at his sisters are doing their habits, outside we see Bobby chasing a chicken) Bobby: Chicken , come back! Why did you cross the road?! The end Category:Fanon Alternate Endings Category:Fanon